


They Don't Know About Us

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Massage, Top!Harry, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is in denial, and that definitely doesn't stop Harry from getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

“Don’t fuck with me, Harry, not today.” Liam mouths from the other side of the stage, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt as he walks towards center stage, gearing up to sing his solo. Harry smirks and nods, only to walk closer to Liam as the older boy begins to sing. “People say, we shouldn’t be together, we’re too young, to know about forever,” Harry stands next to Liam, their arms touching. Liam tries not to groan into the mic, he already knows what’s coming. “But I say, they don’t know, what they’re talk talk talkin’ about.” The audience screams, loud, louder, and Harry slowly lifts his arm from his side and places it gently on Liam’s crotch before raising his other arm and belting out the next lyrics.

 

“Cause this love, is only getting stronger, so I don’t wanna’ wait any longer, I just wanna’ tell the world that you’re mine,” Harry squeezes, ever so slightly, feeling Liam’s cock twitch (whoa, that’s new) before letting go and moving to face Liam. “Girl,” Before the two boys can register what just happened, Zayn is on Liam’s other side and Niall is on Harry’s, Louis next to Zayn, the five boys beginning to sing the beautifully crafted chorus.

 

* * * *

 

Harry looks up from his twitter feed at the door, the pounding of a fist becoming louder and more annoying with every passing second. “Fuck, alright, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Harry shouts while slowly getting up on his feet, his legs screaming their protests after not being used for the past 5 hours (or, however long it’s been since Harry’s gotten to the hotel and out of the shower). The curly haired boy stomped over to the door and yanked it open, revealing a very flustered Liam.

Liam doesn’t bother with introductions or greetings, immediately pushing past Harry to get inside. Harry furrows his eyebrows and slowly closes the door behind him. “Okay, then, hello to you too, Liam.” The younger boy mumbles, turning around to face the other boy, who is already glaring daggers at Harry. “You okay?”

“What the hell was that?” Liam starts off, rushing forward to stand directly in front of Harry. “Didn’t I specifically tell you not to fuck with me?” Harry freezes, the irritation in Liam’s words catching him off guard. “Didn’t I tell you not to touch me…there?”

“Oh, Liam, you shouldn’t be so tense. It was only a little massage.” Harry defends, walking around the other boy to stand behind him, gently resting his large hands on Liam’s broad shoulders. Harry squeezes, his fingers, his hands working out the kinks in Liam’s muscles, slow, hard. “Just a massage.” Liam’s eyes slip shut, his body giving up the fight. “You really shouldn’t get so stressed, it’s not good for you. Lie down, yeah? On your stomach.” Liam knows he shouldn’t, but he does anyway. Because, come on, it’s Harry.

Liam slowly makes his way to the bed before kicking off his shoes and lying down on his stomach, just as Harry had instructed him to do. It’s a long moment before he feels Harry straddle him, the younger boy sitting on his thighs, his hands beginning their ministrations back up, only this time lower, his long fingers kneading out knots Liam hadn’t even realized were there.

“That feels…really good, Harry.” Liam sighs, the angry tension in the room gone, replaced by fierce sexual tension. For Harry, that is. Harry hums a response, fighting the urge to grind his growing bulge down into Liam’s bum, instead closing his eyes and pressing his hands a little harder into Liam’s back.

 

“Fuck it.” Harry mumbles before getting up and off of Liam and flipping the other boy over before leaning over his body and pressing his lips against Liam’s, the kiss starting off soft and sweet while Harry waits, hopes for Liam to kiss back. He does. Harry makes a happy sound in his throat and presses his lips harder against Liam’s, the older boy being the one to break the kiss a moment later.

 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Liam breathes, looking the other boy in the eyes, green meeting brown. “We can’t do this.” Liam says, pushing Harry away and sitting up. “We…can’t…”

 

“Yes we can, Liam, just one night. Please?” Harry pleads, looking up at Liam with hopeful eyes. “We can go back to our normal lives in the morning, I just really fucking need this, someone, you. I just really want to fuck you.” Liam stands up, and Harry follows, pulling Liam’s body close to his before mumbling in his ear. “Let me fuck you, yeah? Please?” Liam groans, his arm coming to wrap around Harry’s slim waist involuntarily.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry smirks and pulls away, walking over to his temporary bedside drawer to get the little bottle of lube and a condom, walking back towards Liam, throwing them on the bed. Liam locks eyes with Harry and licks his lips as he pulls his white shirt up and over his head. Harry mirrors Liam’s action, peeling his two-toned, red on the sleeves, white on the torso shirt off, letting it drop to his feet. Liam doesn’t miss a beat, dropping his grey sweatpants and black boxers and stepping out of them before sitting on the bed before Harry, completely naked.

 

Harry smiles, one of those full on dimpled smiles that makes your heart melt, and unbuttons his black jeans before kicking them off, pulling off his white boxers as well, not missing the way Liam licks his lips at the sight of Harry’s erect cock. Liam lays on his back, his legs bent and hanging off the side of the king-sized hotel bed, and Harry moves forward, standing between Liam’s legs before hooking one leg around each of his arms, wrapping them around his waist.

 

Harry leans down and presses his lips against Liam’s again as he blindly reaches for the small bottle of lube, his tongue darting out to trace across Liam’s bottom lip, asking for permission, which Liam gives, of course. Liam’s mouth slips open with a soft moan, and Harry takes his opportunity to slide his tongue in, gently exploring Liam’s mouth for the first time. The younger of the two uncaps the bottle with one hand and manages to clumsily squeeze it on his own fingers without breaking the kiss, one hand behind Liam’s neck, pulling the older boy’s face even closer. Harry traces his free hand down Liam’s body, stopping when his fingers are level with Liam’s entrance, slowly beginning to trace the muscle.

 

“H-Harry, just do it, please, I want to feel you in me, come on, give it to me, give me your fingers, oh!” Liam whispers against Harry’s lips as the other boy slides his middle finger in, immediately beginning a slow but rough pace, gradually stretching Liam out, adding another finger, then another until Liam’s a whimpering begging mess beneath him. Harry pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condom, gently kissing Liam’s jaw, neck, shoulder, any inch of the soft supple skin he’s grown to love within his reach.

 

Liam waits for Harry to get the condom on, idly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, trailing his finger up and down Harry’s prominent spine, all while whispering soft sweet nothings into Harry’s ear. Harry smiles as he finally gets the condom on, quickly kissing the brown haired boy’s lips before pressing against Liam’s hole, getting another whimper out of the pop star, his cock disappearing inch by inch into him. Harry glances down and moans at the sight before beginning to thrust into the other boy, fast hard, not bothering to take any more precaution.

 

Liam breathes heavy against Harry’s lips, their breaths mingling between messy kisses, mouths parted and sliding against each other with every plunge inside of Liam’s body. Harry angles his thrusts to hit Liam’s prostate and lets out a grunt of his own when Liam whines, loud and wrecked, his blunt nails digging into Harry’s back, scratching, leaving marks that will still be visible come daylight. Harry fucks into Liam, moaning as Liam sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbles, offering a loud ‘ah’ with every pound.

 

“I’m gonna come, Harry, don’t stop, oh my god,” Liam shouts, scratching up Harry’s back once more before coming with a loud cry, his spunk landing on both boy’s stomachs. Harry kisses Liam’s jaw and raises his body up, taking firm grip of Liam’s thighs and moves faster, whimpering, getting closer. One glance up into Liam’s eyes, and Harry hits his orgasm, coming deep inside of Liam, cursing and moaning. Harry collapses over Liam’s body and they both lay there, catching their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/35373338010/title-they-dont-know-about-us-pairing-lirry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
